1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reciprocating electromagnetic engine, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a magnetically driven engine for developing shaft power.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The creation of magnetic energy by electricity is well known in the art. One of the most prevalent uses of such energy is electric motors. The direct use of such energy, however, is somewhat limited in industry to those applications where, for example, the magnetic attraction forces are used to lift objects or to separate magnetic particles from compounds containing both magnetic and nonmagnetic particles. A more prevalent direct use of magnetic energy is found wherever electrical solenoids are used. Such usage comprises making and breaking electrical contacts, opening and closing valves, and hot-melt glue guns or other such applications where a predetermined amount of a product is dispensed upon demand or at specific time intervals. More recently, the field created by magnetic energy has been used in particle acceleration devices such as cyclotrons and synchrotrons.
The fascination associated with the potential uses of magnetic energy has led to a number of devices other than the above, whereby electrical energy is converted into magnetic energy which is then converted into mechanical rotational motion. These devices are generally known as electromagnetic engines. They differ from the common electric motor in that they contain one or more pistons attached to a crankshaft which provides the mechanical output. In light of the number of attempts to produce an electromagnetic engine, there is an obvious need to effectively increase the power output and the efficiency of electromagnetic engines before they can, in fact, be considered to be competitive with other engines and motors such as electric motors and internal combustion engines. Moreover, based on the noncommercial use of such engines, the need for an electromagnetic engine having a high efficiency coupled with a high power output still exists today. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.